


We Both Go Down Together

by nina_vendredi



Series: 2012 Pornathon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been preparing for the end of the world via online shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Go Down Together

They’re barricaded in their apartment. Merlin tried to convince Arthur to leave the city a month ago, when the assembly was voting on martial law. He’d wanted to go upstate. His mother’s farm has its own water supply and years’ worth of food in the pantry from her compulsive canning. Arthur hadn’t believed that there could be food rationing, or that utilities might be cut off. He had faith in the system. Merlin only had faith in Arthur.

Gwaine laughed at Merlin’s zombie survival kit, back when he first started building it. Merlin had joked that he was just playing along with the CDC and spent years putting everything together. What he didn’t tell Gwaine, or any of his friends really, was that he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that something terrible was coming. He’d known that he had to be prepared, that the fate of the world rested on his being ready. He hadn’t wanted them to think he was crazy, they would have made him stop.

Merlin knew that the drought and the rising seas and the riots were only going to get worse as long as the people in power cared more about their pocketbooks then in their constituents. Not that anyone would have much in their pocketbooks soon.

Now he’s just exhausted. He’s not had a solid eight hours of sleep in weeks, every noise outside makes him wish he’d gone ahead and bought a couple of guns. Arthur had tried to get the others to move in with them, but no one had thought it would get this bad so fast. He doesn’t know what happened to everyone. He can’t sleep knowing there’s too many holes in their defense. It wrecks him that he’ll never know if it would have been better with more people to take shifts.

Arthur finds him curled up by the back door cradling a machete he bought on Amazon. Arthur pulls him down the hall towards Arthur's room. They can’t go to Merlin’s. He’s pulled all the books off the shelves trying to memorize how to irrigate a field and how to forage for plants, in case he can’t take anything with him when they finally have to leave.

He and Arthur have always just been friends, never gone past making out due to Elena’s instigating at parties, but right now, Merlin needs something. When Arthur pushes Merlin down on the bed, Merlin grabs Arthur’s arm to pull him in.

Merlin has to know that he’s still alive, that there’s still something to fight for. He kisses Arthur hard and desperate, and feels some of the tension he’s been carrying disappear when Arthur grabs his hair and kisses him back.

There’s too many hands and angles and need to get things right immediately, but eventually, Merlin’s got Arthur naked and on his back, and he’s digging condoms and lube out of the nightstand. He pours the lube on his hand and Arthur’s cock has two fingers in himself just to get the slick up there and he’s sinking down on Arthur as fast as he can without hurting himself, breathing past the burn, feeling alive again.

Arthur’s got one hand on his ass and one hand on his cock, and he’s stroking Merlin to match Merlin’s rhythm as he rides Arthur slow at first while the lube finally spreads enough to do it’s job and make everything smooth and easy, then harder. Merlin’s got his head tossed back. He’s found the perfect angle and thinks he could come just from this, but Arthur’s hand is tight on his cock, so he’ll never know. Merlin can’t stop the rush of words that are coming from his mouth, but even he can’t tell what he’s saying, but he means, yes, and more, and please. Arthur comes with a shout and Merlin’s name on his lips.

When Merlin comes, he feels a lifetime of memories unspool behind his eyes in a golden rush, and he finally understands why he’s always felt the burden of saving the world. He didn’t need a survival kit. He needed Arthur all along. Tonight, he can sleep. Tomorrow, everything changes.


End file.
